Toon Magic: Dystopian Realities
is a dark comic based on Toon Magic. Synopsis A mysterious weapon altered reality and only four heroes remember their past lives. Now, they try to change the world back to normal. Characters Heroes *'Star Butterfly' - a magical princess from another dimension and the protagonist. *'Daffy Duck' - a friendly but egocentric and short-tempered duck and the deuteragonist, serving as a father figure to the other heroes. Occasionally, he transforms into his alter-ego Duck Dodgers. *'Bubbles' - a girl gifted with superpowers and the tritagonist. *'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' - a teenager with ghost powers and the tetragonist. Allies *'Jackie Lynn Thomas' - Star's friend and Marco's former friend that Bugs offered shelter. She later starts a relationship with Star. *'Bugs Bunny' - Daffy's best friend and one of the fugitives from the Brain's tyranny. *'Lola Bunny' - TBD *'Porky Pig' - TBD *'Buster and Babs Bunny' - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - TBD *'Mickey Mouse' - once a happy mouse, he's now the leader of a resistance team with the aim of overthrow Magica De Spell. **'Pluto' - Mickey's loyal pet dog. *'Minnie Mouse' - TBD *'Donald Duck' - TBD **'Huey, Dewey and Louie' - TBD *'Daisy Duck' - TBD *'Goofy Goof' - TBD **'Max Goof' - TBD *'Scrooge McDuck' - TBD *'Jack and Maddie Fenton' - Danny's parents and the two leaders of the resistance against Sam Manson. **'Jazz Fenton' - Danny's older sister and their second-in-command. **'Skulker' - a member of the resistance against Sam Manson. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - TBD **'Gary the Snail' - TBD *'Patrick Star' - SpongeBob's dimwitted best friend. *'Sandy Cheeks' - TBD *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - the self-proclaimed "fastest thing alive" who gave up fighting crime after his best friend Tails turned evil. *'Amy Rose' - TBD *'Sally Acorn' - the former princess of Mobius who ended up overthrown by Tails. **'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - TBD *'Cream the Rabbit' - TBD **'Cheese the Chao' - TBD *'The Freedom Fighters' - a resistance group with the goal of defeating Tails which was drastically reduced following Sonic, Amy, Sally, Cream and Nicole's departure. **'Knuckles the Echidna' - the current leader of the Fighters. **'Antoine D'Coolette' - TBD **'Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette' - TBD **'Rotor the Walrus' - TBD *'Collin Brady' - a teenager who was formerly Baylee's friend known as Collin the Speedy Boy in the standard reality. *'Elefish King '- TBD *'Brimstone' - TBD *'Mystery, Inc' - TBD **'Scooby-Doo' - TBD **'Shaggy Rogers' - TBD **'Fred Jones' - TBD **'Daphne Blake' - TBD **'Velma Dinkley' - TBD *'Samurai Jack' - a samurai who was sent to a dystopian future by Aku. *'Ashi' - the only surviving daugher of Aku and Jack's love interest. *'Aku' - a shapeshifting demon and Ashi's father who was betrayed by the High Priestess and now teamed up with his arch-nemesis. *'Timmy Turner' - TBD **'Cosmo and Wanda' - Timmy's now-powerless fairy godparents. Antagonists *'Ludo' - Star's arch-nemesis and one of the comic's main antagonists. **'Marco Diaz' - Star's former best friend who is now Ludo's second-in-command. **'Pony Head' - other of Star's former friends who became Ludo's henchwoman. *'The Brain' - a lab rat who took over Acme Acres and enslaved most of the Looney Tunes. **'Pinky' - the Brain's dimwitted but most loyal henchman. **'Tina Russo Duck' - Daffy's former girlfriend who was forced by the Brain to get rid of him, despite still having feelings for him. She eventually betrays her master and becomes the pentagonist, restarting her relationship with Daffy. ***'Petunia Pig' - TBD ***'Plucky Duck' - TBD ***'Shirley the Loon' - TBD **'Thaddeus J. Plotz' - TBD **'Pepé Le Pew' - a romantic skunk who was roboticized by the Brain and became his most lethal henchman. **'Penelope Pussycat' - one of the two moles and was roboticized in a realistic look. **'Hello Nurse' - TBD *'Him' - TBD **'Blossom and Buttercup' - TBD **'Professor Utonium' - TBD *'Sam Manson' - TBD **'Claire the Ghost' - TBD *'Zim' - TBD **'GIR' - TBD *'Magica De Spell' - TBD **'Peg-Leg Pete' - TBD **'The Beagle Boys' - TBD **'The Phantom Blot' - TBD *'Sheldon Plankton' - TBD **'Eugene H. Krabs' - TBD **'Squidward Tentacles' - TBD *'King Miles "Tails" Prower' - once Sonic's best friend, he's now the tyrannical ruler of Mobius following Dr. Eggman's death. **'Dr. Snively' - TBD **'Orbot and Cubot' - Tails' henchbots. **'Shadow the Hedgehog' - TBD **'Rouge the Bat' - TBD **'Silver the Hedgehog' - TBD **'Blaze the Cat' - TBD **'Marine the Raccoon' - TBD *'Teary Eyed Bryte' - the ruler of FingerTown and the master of Baylee. **'Baylee Mardis/Baylee the Speedy Girl' - Collin's former friend who was given speed, now working for Bryte. **'Eli' - TBD **'Fang Suckle' - TBD *'Velocity the Dark Human King' - TBD **'Scarlett' - TBD **'Elisha '- TBD **'Malware '- TBD **'Shunky '- TBD *'Brody Malo' - TBD **'Byron Devlin' - TBD **'Darcy Hari' - TBD **'Kennedy Turpin' - TBD *'Mayor Dick Dastardly' - the corrupt Mayor of Coolsville. **'Muttley' - Dastardly's pet dog/sidekick. *'The High Priestess' - TBD *'Ultra Master Crocker' - a former teacher who fused with Foop and took control of the Fairy World. **'Jorgen Von Strangle' - TBD **'Vicky' - TBD *'Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz' - TBD **'Perry the Platypus' - TBD *'Bill Cipher' - TBD **'Dipper Pines' - TBD *'Dr. Turbo' - TBD **'Angel the Bald Eagle' - TBD *'Sfika the Wasp' - TBD *'Razorz' - TBD *'Judge Claude Frollo' - TBD *'Queen Elsa of Arendelle' - TBD **'Princess Anna of Arendelle' - Elsa's younger sister who is more rude and evil and her second-in-command, besides being a cannibal. *'Tamoata' - TBD **'Moana' - TBD Issues #''Welcome'' - Star wakes up and discovers the world has changed. As a result, she and Daffy decide to save the universe. #''Back to Acme Acres'' - TBD #''The Dark Kingdom of Arendelle'' - TBD Trivia *Daffy is the only non-human and adult main character. *The comic is dark, even almost as dark as WB Kids: Armageddon. Category:Comics Category:Toon Magic Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas